


Road Trip

by pipisafoat



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Rounds of Kink, March 2011, for the kinks fantasies and masturbation and prompt Sometimes it's the only way to get through the long trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Marsha sighed and shifted in her seat again. She'd never minded road trips with her last partner, between the show tunes and the license plate games and the wasabi peas. But Henry had retired to Maine, and Marsha was stuck with a partner who didn't understand the niceties of travel. Oh, she didn't regret her new partner. Most of the time. Only when she refused to share the driving on hours-long trips.

Mary even knew how much Marsha hated being the passenger. She'd never said anything about it, but she let Marsha drive when they went together around town. But here, on their first long trip together, she was stuck in the passenger seat, staring vacantly out the window, wishing she'd brought a book.

"Hey. Snacks?"

Marsha sighed again. "Wasabi peas. Pine nuts."

"You eat like a demented rabbit. We're stopping at the next burger place."

"You just passed the last one for at least thirty miles." Marsha kicked her feet up onto the dashboard and reclined the seat. "I'm taking a nap if nothing interesting is going to happen." She closed her eyes but snapped them open when the car swerved slightly just moments later.

"Here." Mary thrust a blanket at her and faced the front again.

Marsha blinked slowly, then spread the blanket over herself. "Uh, thanks."

"Sleep now, I'll let you drive later," Mary offered.

"Right." She didn't think it was that obvious that she hadn't been sleeping well, but she couldn't deny that a nap was a good idea. Especially if she was driving the late shift, with the witness, while Mary slept ... "Oh. Good plan."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "The part where I sleep through all the crying and complaining of a newbie witness?"

Marsha rolled her eyes and pointedly turned her face towards the window. "Get me a Coke when you stop."

Unfortunately, sleep didn't come. Marsha shifted restlessly, trying not to think about the problem that had been keeping her up for the past few nights. She closed her eyes against the thoughts, but it only made them clearer. She saw Mary getting in her face, Mary arguing with her, and finally Mary kissing her to bring her around to Mary's way of thinking. Marsha licked her lips slowly, noticing too late that a small moan had escaped.

"Hmm?"

Marsha stiffened. "Um. Nothing. Sorry."

"Should've known you can't stop talking even when you sleep."

Marsha smiled at the humor in her partner's voice. "I'll try to keep myself in check." She pulled her feet onto the seat and curled up facing the window, hands tucked in between her knees. No more thinking about Mary's lips. No more thinking about the way she nibbled absently on pens while thinking about paperwork, or the way the tip of her tongue poke through her lips as she wrote. No more thinking about how nice it would be to offer to spar with her, how it would feel to have Mary's body over her when she was inevitably taken down, to have Mary's strong thigh push between her own and--

Marsha bit her lip hard and froze, suddenly noticing that her hand had slid down and was pressed tightly against the seam of her pants. If Mary looked over at her, realized what she was doing.... She slid her hand back up her leg as slowly as she could manage, tugging the blanket more firmly around her. It was bad enough to have lustful thoughts for a partner who was probably straight, but touching herself right next to said partner? Not that she was going to keep doing it! No. No more of this. It wasn't like it was ever going to happen. Fantasizing ... well, sometimes it's the only way to get through the night, to get that relief she needed to sleep. But it's not the only way to get though a car trip. Regular old sleep, the old-fashioned and perv-free kind, would have to do.


End file.
